


Only For My Two Favourite People

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose read to their unborn baby every night.





	Only For My Two Favourite People

**Author's Note:**

> For blueboxesandtrafficcones

“I saved you a seat”

The Doctor joked to Rose as she entered the library. He had started a fire, and it was blazing away merrily, providing warmth to the room. She was fresh from a shower, hair still damp and dressed in a pair of comfy jim-jams. She grinned at him as he patted the sofa cushion next to him

Rose made her way over and sunk down into the seat in relief, letting the fire lull her into a sense of calmness. At eight and a half months pregnant, she was sick of feeling heavy. It seemed like every thing was becoming a struggle lately. She couldn’t wait to meet their son in a couple of weeks or so, and she knew the Doctor would be a brilliant father. Rose couldn’t wait to see their son in his arms. During her pregnancy, he had doted on her, and he was just as excited as she was.

The Doctor immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly. He leaned in to speak to the baby.

“What shall we read you tonight , hmm, young man?” he cooed, before placing a kiss on her belly, receiving a kick in return. Ever since they discovered Rose was pregnant, this had became a routine, snuggling up in the library, reading to their son. It was lucky they had a vast collection of books. Recently, they had been reading the Harry Potter series to him, and Rose had finished the last book in the series the previous night.

At least that what the Rose thought.

“You might like this, love” the Doctor said, after she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Like what?”

He reached into his jacket pocket, that had been strewn over the back of the sofa. He pulled out a thick book, and thrust it into her hands.

Rose gaped in surprise at the title. She loved living in a time machine, which meant she didn’t have to wait for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

“Is this-?”

He grinned happily.

“Yep. Got it today, while you were off visiting your Mum. Thought the baby may want to find out what happens with Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Can’t leave him in suspense Rose Tyler!” he proclaimed, bopping her on the nose.

Rose considered this, before giving him a tongue- touched grin.

“Just the baby, yeah? What about me, and you, you plonker?”

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Us too, I suppose” he agreed. He pulled her closer, encouraging her to rest her head on his chest. She did, and he tightened his grip around her shoulder. He smiled down fondly as she let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes.

“Let me read tonight” he offered, dropping a kiss to her brow. He opened the book and began reading. Rose kept her eyes closed, allowing the rise and fall of his animated voice sweep over her.

He had gotten to the part where Harry’s friends had taken Polyjuice Potion when he heard a soft snore. He marked the spot in the book, setting it aside, content in just holding Rose and his child in his arms. He had just placed the book on the coffee table when he heard Rose’s voice.

“Just one more chapter. Please?”

He kissed her brow again, opening the book again.

“Of course. Only for my two favourite people" he relented. "Love you”

She opened her eyes briefly and smiled up at him.

“Love you, too”


End file.
